


Подростки

by Red_Carpet



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Салли такой фрик, что Ларри ёжится.





	Подростки

 — Вау, клёвая маска.  
  
      Его взгляд тяжелеет с каждой секундой, но из-под белой маски-протеза ничего не видно. Если вглядеться, как сейчас это делает Ларри, то можно заметить ярко-голубые глаза, которые смотрят тебе точно в самую душу, хмуро, бесчувственно и до дрожи холодно. Его голос не такой настораживающе-ледяной, как этот проницательный взгляд, но Ларри не может сказать, что это не вызывает немного страха и подозрения.  
  
      Салли такой фрик, что Ларри ёжится.  
  
      Тем не менее, он, Ларри, знает, что Салли — неплохой, пусть и чудаковатый парень. Хотя ему ли говорить о чудаковатости? Они, подростки, всегда странные: то резкие и острые, как лезвия, разрезающие кожу, то холодные и пустые, как насмерть замёрзшая птица.  
      Они сдружились как-то сразу, словно бы когда-то давно были хорошо знакомы, но утеряны, потеряны друг другом. Во всяком случае, так кажется Ларри. Салли же глубоко безразлично это — он одинаково хорошо относится ко всем. Ну, хотя бы первое время. Хотя даже он мысленно отмечает, что они быстро втёрлись в доверие друг к другу, и он даже не против признать это. Ну, а какая разница?  
  
      Он стоит рядом с ним, рассматривая захламлённую комнату, несколько секунд игнорируя поставленный вопрос. Затем его взгляд стекленеет, и он тихо, бесцветно отвечает, а потом Ларри полностью меняется в лице.  
  
— Это протез.  
  
      Можно разглядеть тёмные круги вокруг глаз паренька. Почему-то Ларри кажется, что его глаза обрамлены чёрными кругами, как будто у панды, а остальная кожа словно бы на тон-другой светлее. Списав всё на тень от протеза, он не задает ещё один вопрос, спешно извиняясь. Естественно, Салли не придаёт значения этому: там, в Нью-Джерси, его называли уродом и ублюдком. И хорошо, если только называли — он не может сказать, сколько раз с него пытались содрать протез, желая увидеть то ли обгоревшее лицо, то ли месиво, превратившееся в сплошной уродливый шрам.  
  
— Эм… так у тебя что, под ним типа лица нет? Что произошло? — Ларри вновь вопрошает, и вновь Салли устало выдыхает; он знает, что выглядит просто ужасно странно, но слышать одно и то же день ото дня немного утомляет. Хорошо, что старшие не спрашивают — для них это что-то вроде табу. Ну, «больная тема», «психологическая травма», «ему может быть неприятно», бла-бла-бла…  
  
— Я не хочу об этом разговаривать.  
  
      Ведь, правда, что произошло? Он помнит, что было в тот день, но плохо: из памяти стираются определённые моменты и фрагменты того происшествия. И он надеется, что однажды и вовсе забудет об этом. Но, видимо, не судьба, — и в этот момент он качнул головой в сторону. Оба его хвоста забавно покачнулись, и Ларри заметил, что цвет у его волос такой насыщенно-голубой, что даже любая заядлая тамблер гёрл или дочь две тысячи седьмого задохнулась бы от зависти и думала бы только о том, где же можно взять такую яркую краску.  
  
      Старший подросток меняет тему, и фрик мысленно благодарит его за это, пусть и внешне он остается всё таким же Салли Фишером со своим пронзающим насквозь взглядом, щуплым, в безразмерном чёрном свитере. Ларри выглядит безразличным, но его лицо сразу смягчается, как только он слышит кличку своего собеседника. Ему хотелось бы узнать, почему именно «кромсали», но он не спрашивает. Тёмные круги под его глазами как бы говорят, что он понимает, насколько бессмысленными могут быть прозвища, особенно если тебя окружают одни только моральные уроды и дегенераты.  
  
      Салли такой фрик, что Ларри это нравится.  
  
      И Салли аналогично думает про Ларри. Все его жуткие постеры и картины на стенах вроде бы отталкивают, подобно внешности Салли, а вроде бы и притягивают к их владельцу, подзывая, пробуждая интерес. Он приподнимает голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза (хотя бы двадцать сантиметров разницы в росте точно имеют место быть), и тогда его спутник роняет фразу, которая заставляет его приулыбнуться, даже ухмыльнуться:  
  
— А ты чел непростой, Сал. Странный малый. Нравишься ты мне. Мы точно поладим.  
  
      Это уж точно. Если бы на нем не было протеза, то Ларри заметил бы растянувшиеся в улыбке губы, чуть потрескавшиеся, сухие. И он точно бы улыбнулся в ответ. Но вместо этого Ларри только лишь посмотрел в его глаза, чуть наклонив голову, спокойно, но дружелюбно затихая.  
  
      Они точно поладят.  
  
      Определённо.


End file.
